


Everybody Wants To Rule The World || Babylon 5 Fan Trailer

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Lorde - Everybody Wants To Rule The World, fan video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: The year is 2258. Babylon 5, outpost of the Earth Alliance and gathering place for diplomates from all over the Galaxis. Our last best hope for peace.





	Everybody Wants To Rule The World || Babylon 5 Fan Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it is really strange that there is'nt a single one fan video to Lorde's ,Everybody Wants To Rule the World' with Babylon 5. These lyrics just fit so damn perfect. So I made a music video (and some sort of Fan Trailer at the same time) myself. It is mostly focused on Delenn because she is my absolutly favorite character from the show


End file.
